halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blog utente:The-sniper-spartan/Halo shop (versione completa)
Hey guys, can we play halo 4? I'm gonna kill some noobs , only got 4 ammunitions in my charger , i-i'm huntin ,looking for a killing spree, this is fucking wesome! speak into the party like what up i've got a big gun, im so pumped i bought an helmet from the halo shop ah, longbow is so damn frosty The marines like damn thats a cold ass spartan Rollin in halo speed headed to the enemie armored in all pink cept' my gator shoes those are green draped in a leopard mink marines standin next to me Probably shoulda washed this it smells like a grunty shit pissssssssss But shit it was 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 cents If i get caught in it washin it Bout to go and get some compliments passin off in those armories Someone else has been walkin in but me and grungie fuck em in they stuck me with a plasma granade Savin my weapons and im hella happy thats a bargain bitch ima take snipedown style No for real i asked him if i could have his hand-me-downs The helljumper suit and some base slippers doukie brown titanium jacket that i found fighting They had a broken weapon i picked up a broken weapon I picked up a concussion rifle than a plasma pistol Hello hello my ace man my mello(cosa vuol dire lol ) o connor aint got nothin apart game Halo! I can take some pro triks make em death and respawn The spartan heads will be in my viewfinder Ahhh he got the overshield I'm gunna kill some noobs Only got 4 ammunitions in my charger I-i-im hunttin lookin for a killing spree This is fucking awesome I'm gunna kill some noobs Only got 4 ammunitions in my charger I-i-im hunttin lookin killing spree This is fucking awesome Whatcha know bout rockin the wolf on your nogin(non so cosa vuol dire) Whatcha knowin about wearin a full armored shield im killing im killin im searchin in this blood glutch One mans deaths thats another mans come up Thinkin chief is crying for cortana <3 I'm at the cartograher you can find me whit the librarian I'm not im not I'm not searchin in that section Your party , abandon is dirty , your friend is a nerdy Ill take those flannel zebra armors first hand i kill that mothafucka They built a frigate in the forge on the mothafucka I leaved the part in that they stopped that mothafucka They be like oh! thats serge thats his shotgun . im like Yo! thats 800(microsoftpoints) for a DLC limited edition lets do some simple additions 800(microsoftpoints) are just 10 euros. I call that getting perfections whit a sniper rifle I call that getting stuck by a noob playa That shirt halo 4 from the marketplace in 6 friends avatar image hey guys come take a look through my oracole (canocchiale del cecchino) Trynakill noobs with my srs995 you hella wont Man you hella wont Goodwill! sniping time! Im gunna kill some noob Only got 4 ammunitions in mycharger I-i-I'm hunttin lookin for a killing spree This is fucking awesome I'll wear your helmet noob I look incredible i wear this helmet noob from the armors down menu i wear your helmet noob I look incredible i wear your helmet noob from the armors down menu I'm gunna kill some noob Only got 4 ammunitions in my charger I-i-im hunttin lookin killing spree This is fucking awesome Girl: Is that your ratio noob? Categoria:Blog posts